Wireless communication networks have increased in popularity with the advent of wireless devices, such as smartphones, mobile devices, etc. Such wireless communication networks provide both data and voice communications. Accordingly, a subscriber may refer to a wireless device that has an account with a communication service provider (CSP). Each subscriber is associated with a profile definition that includes both transient data and static data. Transient data includes, by way of example, which domain and/or respective networking component the mobile device is attached to, time of attachment, etc. Static data includes, by way of example, charging characteristics, policies for network access, provided services, etc.